Simplify the following expression: ${-4(-2n-1)+4(-2-3n)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{-2n-1}{)} + 4(-2-3n) $ $ {8n+4} + 4(-2-3n) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 8n+4 + {4(}\gray{-2-3n}{)} $ $ 8n+4 {-8-12n} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {8n - 12n} + {4 - 8}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-4n} + {4 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-4n} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $-4n-4$